


Anything to Survive

by OhMyViolet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Dwight and Kate are left alone with The Doctor and are given an alternative route to freedom.





	Anything to Survive

Dwight hated when a trial took place in the hospital. Claudette had pointed out several times that it was called “Léry's Memorial Institute”. He didn’t care. A hospital was a hospital, and he hated them. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were against The Doctor, which creeped Dwight out even more. Both Feng and Ace had died on the hooks pretty early on, so it was only himself and the new survivor, Kate, left.

Kate was a welcome addition to the group. She loved to tell stories about her life back home, ranging from memories of her family to her favourite candy, Twizzlers. It was obvious the young woman was extremely homesick. Dwight also noted she had been in every trial since she got here. Despite this, she took every opportunity to sing to the group around the campfire, much to the dismay of David, who openly expressed his hatred of country music. Dwight couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of the gruff, English man. God, he loved that idiot.

The trial was not going very well. They only had two generators done and were now down two survivors. He hadn’t seen Kate since they left the campfire. He slowly crouched down one of the dimly lit corridors, in search of another generator, stopping when he noticed a chest in the room to his right. He crept around the beds and began to search for anything of value, raising an eyebrow in confusion when all he found was a packet of candy. The Entity had never offered them something like this before. Turning the package over in his hands, he noticed it contained strawberry Twizzlers. Kate’s favourite. He slipped the package into his tool box and continued down the hall.

He had just finished the third generator when he heard a scream in the distance. He looked around frantically, before creeping towards the sound of sobbing. Peeking around the corner, he saw Kate dangling from a hook, grabbing it and pulling herself upwards in a desperate attempt to free herself. He cautiously looked around for any sign of the killer nearby before deciding the coast was clear and it was safe to rescue Kate from the hook. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her off as gently as possible. “Thank you”, Kate whispered, still trying to calm her breathing. Dwight simply nodded and lead her behind a nearby bed. “Let’s get you patched up”, he said softly, reaching for her med kit.

Just as Dwight had finished wrapping Kate’s wounds, a heartbeat began pounding in their heads. Electricity pooled around their feet as The Doctor walked past them. Dwight placed his hands over his mouth, in an attempt to contain the scream that threatened to escape his throat. His thoughts were warped as The Doctor continued to patrol the area. Kate couldn’t contain her growing madness any longer, holding her head in her hands as she screamed. The Doctor seemed to chuckle in delight when he spotted them.

Dwight was used to having David or Bill around to protect him. He wasn’t a fighter like them. His main role was suggesting strategies for the trials and keeping morale as high as possible; which was a gruelling task since most of the time he wanted to curl up in a ball, give up and not have to deal with these maniac killers anymore. However, he was not about to sit back and watch one of his people get sacrificed. Quickly jumping onto his shaky legs, he grasped his toolbox in one hand and Kate’s wrist in the other. They both sprinted down the corridor, desperately trying to escape the deranged laughter that followed them. The Doctor relished in playing with people’s minds and emotions, something the nervous leader and homesick girl could do without. Dwight pulled Kate into The Doctor’s office, hoping there would be a pallet in one of the doorways. To his horror, the room no longer had two entrances. The Doctor appeared at the door they had entered through, leaving them trapped.

As The Doctor approached them, Dwight backed into a corner leaving Kate exposed. The adrenaline of the chase was wearing off and his cowardice was showing. The taller man turned to lock the door behind him. “Let’s have some fun” he exclaimed, turning to face the terrified survivors. He dropped his weapon onto the desk and stalked towards the two figures who were now huddled together in the corner of the room. Both of them sucked in their breaths, as they were roughly grabbed by their chins and forced to meet the killer’s gaze.

“W-what do you want with us?” Kate asked, trying her best to sound firm, despite the obvious quiver in her voice. “What do I want with you?” the loud voice boomed as it shoved them in front of his desk, making them trip over each other. “I’m going to let you go”. Dwight perked up at this statement but, his optimism was soon quenched by his anxious thoughts: _“He can’t be serious. Is he? Can we trust him?”._ He cleared his throat and spoke, not meeting the Doctor’s eyes, “What did you mean when you said…f-fun”. The Doctor snorted at the bespectacled man’s stammer. “Look at me, boy”, he demanded. Dwight met his captor’s eyes, after a few, painfully awkward seconds. He continued, tilting his head towards Kate, “beautiful…isn’t she?”. Dwight’s eyes fell to the ground and he nodded nervously. He did not want to disagree with a murderer. He wasn’t sure where The Doctor was going with this but he’d agree to anything if it meant he could get back to David sooner. He cursed that thought when he heard the next words to come from of the killer’s lips: “Fuck her”.

Both survivor’s eyes grew wide and they exchanged a quick glance. Dwight was shaking his head before he even realised it. Kate shuffled awkwardly on her feet. “It’s simple. You give me a show and I’ll give you your freedom. You’re not leaving until I get what I want, and I can keep you here a very long time”, The Doctor, said impatiently. “Go on get started”.

Dwight stood with his arms wrapped around himself. He could feel the threatening stare burn into him from across the desk. His heart and mind seemed to race in time _, “he can’t mean it, this is crazy, what’s David going to think? Oh god she’s looking at me…”_. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a large hand grip his throat and shove him into the wall, his feet dangling above the floor. Dwight clawed at the grasp, as it’s source hissed at him, “you WILL do what I want, boy”. Dwight squeaked under the pressure that was being applied to his throat, “but…m-my…b-boyfriend…”. “M-m-m-m-m-my boyfriend”, the larger man mocked him. Kate fell backwards, struggling to maintain her balance when Dwight was thrown towards her. They held onto each other’s arms to keep themselves steady, and awkwardly locked eyes. The Doctor moved back to his seat, behind the desk and reclined back slightly, watching them impatiently.

Kate would be the first to admit that Dwight was not her normal type. He was quite good looking, in a geeky kind of way. She was aware Dwight was in a relationship and she was pretty sure he was not into women at all. However, her desire to escape this horrible place and get back to the warmth of the campfire overthrew her guilt and uncomfortableness about this whole situation. She tilted her head up and locked Dwight’s lips in an awkward kiss. He didn’t pull away, but he didn’t really kiss her back either.

Dwight spent most of his time in trials clinging to survival. He sighed into Kate’s lips. This trial was no different. He would do whatever was necessary to get back to the campfire and back to David. Even if that meant having sex with someone else. God, this was messed up. He pulled away from Kate and without saying a word began unknotting his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Kate noticed his eyes look to the ceiling as he removed his bloodstained button up, as if he was praying for The Entity to just let him go. Kate lifted her shirt over her head, feeling the Doctor’s eyes roam her skin, as Dwight stepped towards her again.

He fumbled with her bra clasp, his hands still shaking, despite trying to desensitise himself to the situation. After a couple of minutes of awkward fumbling, he felt Kate jump as the Doctor’s fist slammed on the desk. “Are you trying to waste my time?” he roared. He lunged over the desk to grab Dwight by the throat again. Kate tried to steady her breathing and in a few swift motions removed her bra, shorts and boots, to try and provide some distraction for the quivering man. She hated the feeling of the maniac’s eyes on her, and was beginning to hate Dwight a little for drawing this out for so long. She slipped her hand around Dwight’s waist, pulling him closer to her. She began to nuzzle his neck, taking to opportunity to whisper, “Can we just get this over with?” in his ear. Dwight just meekly nodded and stripped himself down to his underwear.

The survivors just stared at each other, neither of them sure where to go from here. They weren’t exactly aroused, considering the circumstances. Kate’s eyes roamed down to Dwight’s crotch area. Any men she had slept with previously, would have been hard by now. She couldn’t really blame him though. Her womanhood wasn’t exactly enjoying these circumstances either. The Doctor’s fingers drummed on the table. “Touch her”, he commanded. Dwight shuffled towards her, burying his face in her neck, primarily so he couldn’t see the killer anymore or be forced to make eye contact with Kate. She spread her legs apart only slightly, signalling she was as willing as she could be. The Leader, brushed a finger across her entrance, which was still covered by her underwear. He repeated this a few times, while Kate picked a spot on the wall to stare at, so she didn’t have to focus on what was happening to her.

“Get them off, then”, came another command from the large figure behind the desk. Kate’s hands moved towards her underwear, cringing. “Ah, ah” the figure spoke again. “Let him do it”. Dwight forcefully removed himself from his hiding spot, in Kate’s neck. He straightened his glasses and glanced into Kate’s eyes for a moment, before slowly pulling down her underwear. “Continue where you left off, boy”. Dwight exhaled, shakily, preparing himself to follow his new command. He slowly brought his hand to brush against the area of dark pubic hair above her womanhood. _“Well I guess that answers the question of whether she’s a natural blonde or not”_ , he thought. His hand travelled southward and began toying with her sensitive area. Honestly, Dwight didn’t really know how to touch a woman, but he figured now was definitely not the best time to start asking questions.

The Doctor leaned slightly over his desk, resting his chin on his hands as he watched Dwight attempt to slide a finger inside Kate’s entrance. The larger man watched as the young woman flinched at the touch. Dwight also noticed this, and pulled away, mumbling a “sorry” for hurting her. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. The Doctor smiled mischievously, eyeing the obviously uncomfortable man. He stood and walked around the where the two survivors stood. Kate flinched again as he lifted her onto the desk, spreading her legs in the process. He placed a rough hand on Dwight’s shaking shoulder shoving him onto his knees, his face now mere inches away from Kate’s warmth. “Well off you go, boy”, the Doctor said, mockingly, leaning back against the wall. Dwight knew what he wanted him to do. He’d seen it in porn. He didn’t budge until he felt a hard slap across the back of his head. Tearing up a little, he placed his mouth against Kate, and began running his tongue over her sensitive bud.

Kate closed her eyes, partly so she could pretend there wasn’t a murderer staring at her but also because what Dwight was doing to her felt pretty good. After a few minutes of him licking and sucking her, she began to let out satisfied sighs and soft moans. Dwight felt a hand slip into his hair as Kate moaned a little louder. Shortly after he felt a larger hand on the back of his neck, yanking him away from her. Kate barely had time to try and clamp her legs together, before she felt Dwight’s mouth being replaced with a large hand. She tried to pull away as The Doctor inserted a finger into her. “Much better” he said, commenting on her wetness. Turning his attention to Dwight he noticed the man still wasn’t erect. Dwight covered himself, self-consciously as he could tell what The Doctor was thinking. The large man returned to his seat behind the desk. “I think it’s time you repaid the favour to our friend, here”, his gaze landing on Kate, then on Dwight. “On your knees, girl”.

Kate quickly got onto the grimy ground. At least when she was on her knees she could attempt to shield her womanhood from the pair of perverted eyes. She looked up at Dwight, who’s lip was now bleeding a little, from biting it so hard. One of the many things he did when his anxiety was getting the better of him. She watched him suck in his breath as she pulled his underwear down to his ankles, exposing him. She gingerly moved her hand to touch his flaccid member, hoping to get some sort of positive reaction, so they could hurry this along and get the hell out of here. Dwight shut his eyes tightly, trying to relax into her touch, also wanting this ordeal to be over.

Slowly but surely, Dwight began to stiffen in her grip. She could feel The Doctor looking at her expectantly, before sucking in a large breath and slowly sliding Dwight into her mouth and pulling him back out. He shuddered as she repeated this process but, unlike Kate his hands remained at his sides. Kate watched as his hands clenched into fists and unclenched again, as if he was conflicted on whether he wanted to use them or not. After a few minutes, Kate pulled away from Dwight trying to steady her breathing. As she did this she heard The Doctor clap his hands together. “Alright enough is enough”, he beckoned at Dwight, “come here to the desk and fuck her”.

Kate sucked in her breath as she moved towards the desk. Dwight followed her, eyes on the ground, wringing his hands together. The larger man leaned over and pulled on Kate’s arm. “Sit”, he commanded. She obediently perched herself on the edge of desk, watching as Dwight came to linger in front of her. “Come on. I haven’t got all day”, The Doctor banged his hand on the desk again. Kate spread her legs as Dwight moved closer to her, both refusing to meet each other’s eyes. Dwight removed his glasses and returned his face to the space between her neck and shoulder, hiding himself again. Kate closed her eyes and she felt Dwight push against her and held her breath when she felt him enter her only slightly. She guessed he only had the tip in, when she felt him shake against her, her shoulder beginning to feel damp. He was crying and before she knew it, she was too.

Dwight proceeded to thrust only slightly into Kate, as they both continued to sob. The Doctor’s lips curled, relishing in the fact that he was the one causing their pain. After what seemed like forever, Dwight’s legs started to shake, and he began to pull away but quickly stopped when he received a “don’t you dare pull out” warning from the man behind the desk. Kate felt herself being filled with a warm substance, the sensation soon being followed with a whispered “sorry”, as Dwight pulled away.

The Doctor kept his word, allowing the survivors to dress themselves and finish the last two generators, which they opted to do separately. Neither of them said anything as Kate opened the door with her shaky hands. Dwight wrapped his arms around himself protectively, as the manic cackling from inside the hospital rang in his ears.

The survivors returned to the campfire ignoring Feng’s comments about them leaving her in the basement and Ace’s “where the hell were you guys?”. Kate sat down next to Meg, while Dwight moved to sit on one of the empty logs but, was soon joined by David. Kate blocked out whatever conversation Meg was trying to make with her, watching as Dwight flinched and moved away slightly when David tried to wrap him in his arms. Was surviving really worth what they’d done? They could have opted to be sacrificed but they didn’t. And now their friendship was in tatters, neither of them being able to look each other in the eye or speak. For what seemed like weeks, this behaviour continued. Neither of them speaking or even looking in each other’s direction. They would work together in trials but that was it.

Kate awoke one night in a sweat and screaming, having dreamt about the trial earlier that day. She couldn’t forget the feeling of the reverse bear trap ripping her jaw apart. She looked around wondering how she didn’t wake anyone. Rolling over to face the camp fire, she heard something crinkle underneath her. Searching for the source of the noise, she found a pack of strawberry Twizzlers. “My favourites”, she whispered to herself. Looking around the campfire in confusion, she locked eyes with Dwight, who gave her a small wave before rolling over to sleep. She removed one of the candies from the pack and lied back against one of the logs, smiling to herself and contently thinking of home.      


End file.
